


alarm (Wilbur's POV)

by Tonne_doe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonne_doe/pseuds/Tonne_doe
Summary: A Wilbur's POV of qar's 'alarm' (GO READ)
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Minx | JustAMinx & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 327





	alarm (Wilbur's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [alarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576200) by [qar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar). 



> This is a superrrr short lil thing I wrote for Qar, based on their fic ‘alarm’. (go read it. Or else.) 
> 
> Qar, I hope you enjoy it!! (not proofread, I am lazy and tired.)

Wilbur had only been gone for half an hour, pretending to go to the store. (in reality, he just needed a breather from the loud environment that was Love or Host) 

When he returned, the first thing he noticed was Tommy was gone. The second thing he noticed was that Niki and Austin were in a heated conversation, Niki obviously trying not to snap. 

Not wanting to bring any more attention to his return, he texted Niki, hoping she would see it when she paused from her rant.

  
  


**Wilbur Soot**

_ Niki waz happrning? u ok? _

  
  


Once Niki finished her sentence, she promptly left the call, leaving everyone in stunned silence. "I'm- I'll be right back," Wilbur said, hurridly following Niki's suit. 

  
  


**Niki :)**

_ Incoming call... _

“Niki? What’s happening?” Wilbur started the moment he picked up. “Hey Wil,” Niki said in her calm voice as if she hadn’t just popped off at Austin.

“Hey,” he smiled, “What was that about?” 

Suddenly the air through the phone seemed to get tenser, “Oh Wil- Tommy- You should really call hi-” Niki’s voice was cut off by the chime of Wilbur’s phone. “One second Niki, Minx is messaging me…”

  
  


**Minx**

_ ur fucking childs getting bullied _

_ hes in a call with me _

  
  


**Wilbur Soot**

_ Should I call? _

__ **Minx**

_ PLEASE _

“Niki I have to go, something about Tomm-” “Good. hurry.” “okbyeloveya”

He hangs up.

Coordinating his way to Tommy’s contact, he clicks Call, ignoring the ‘do not disturb’ mode completely.

“Tommy?” “Wil?” Tommy’s voice sounded rough. As if he had just cried-

“Are you ok?? I got back to the call and Niki was super pissed and Austin, then I got a message from Minx of all people, saying to call you?” Wilbur rushed, worry evident in his voice. 

“Whoa big man, you’re overreacting! I was just bein’ a big baby-” “Don’t”

Tommy paused, “Don’t what?” 

“Don’t undermine your feelings. If you’re upset, it’s important.” Wilbur said clearly. He was bad at emotions but he felt so sure of his words right now-

“Wil it’s really nothing I…” Tommy didn’t finish his sentence, cut off by a hic. “Oh, Tommy, why don’t you tell me what happened?” Wil said, his voice soft. “I was bein’ l-loud for the stream ‘n stuff. Y’know. Uh- I guess Austin wasn’t joking when- When he said to shut up. I mean- I totally get it, I’m annoying- I guess I just… I look up to him, y’anno?” Tommy muttered, obviously uncomfortable. 

“Tommy.” Wilbur started, “You are not annoying. Sure, your persona is loud, but not annoying! You are one of the most brilliant people I know, mate! Seriously, I know I say it all the time but I’m so proud of you. Austin can shove his mouth up his ass for all I care. I think Minx is taking care of him-” Wilbur ended, laughing at the vision of Minx angry. Tommy laughed too.

“Thank Wil…” Tommy said, his voice slightly lighter. “No problem, and Tommy?” Yeah?” “I love you man. Really.” Wilbur said, expecting a joke, instead, he heard a sniffle. “Y-you two Wilbur. Thanks, man, I appreciate it.” Tommy sniffled, smile and tears both evident in his voice.

  
  


Tubbo, Minx, and Niki joined the call later; Minx looking very proud of herself, Niki giggling lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
